


Oldest of Industries

by DardalionWrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Escort Service, F/M, Glory Hole, Multi, Other, Prostitution, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 10:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19810009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DardalionWrites/pseuds/DardalionWrites
Summary: With rising prices of dust across Remnant, not to mention the overall costs of becoming huntsmen, how were the guys and girls of Beacon ever going to make ends meet? All they had going for them were bodies at the peak of physical performance, looks that could kill and stamina to outlast anyone. What jobs needed those? Oh, right. Those jobs.





	Oldest of Industries

* * *

It was not a secret that huntsmen and huntresses were the pinnacle of humanity, nor was it an arrogant or philosophical statement. Athletes spent hours of every day in intense exercise and eating healthy diets and gained powerful physiques for it, and there were no athletes on Remnant with more motivation to train than huntsmen. Faster, stronger and healthier than any normal person, they shone with a radiance that few could hope to match.

This was true of those at Beacon, too, who, despite their younger years, had still spent the better part of six or more years training up to eight hours a day. With puberty having faded by the time they joined Beacon, the young adults were coming into their own and growing more and more attractive for it.

Their skin shone; a combination of exercise, healthy food and aura maintaining and preserving their bodies, giving even older huntsmen like Ozpin or Glynda an almost ageless complexion. Few could guess Glynda Goodwitch’s age, putting it between twenty and thirty, even if the students intellectually knew she had to be older. Even Taiyang didn’t look a day over twenty-five – and unless he’d had Yang and Ruby at eight, his true age was much older.

The students at Beacon did not lack in physical appeal, nor did they lack in confidence, hard work or determination.

What they did lack was money.

It was to be expected, really. Dust wasn’t cheap and had only gotten more expensive thanks to Torchwick and the White Fang stealing all of it, and huntsmen weaponry was expensive to maintain at the best of times. Not everyone could have Ruby Rose levels of engineering expertise, nor the time to handle it themselves between training and lessons.

Even huntsmen outfits were expensive, being made both of more rugged material and finer quality weave. It couldn’t be mass produced, making every outfit unique. Combat skirts, armour, robes cut to allow easier movement and shoes reinforced to withstand the most rugged terrain. It was all custom-made and maintained to a degree most militaries would have been proud of.

And given how often those got damaged thanks to Grimm and training, not to mention the pangs of growing teenagers, it was easy to see how many families struggled. Vale stepped in where it could and Beacon’s tuition was handled by the state as thanks for their great service, but they couldn’t pay for everything, and that was even before everyday costs like going out, spending time with friends or partying was involved.

While many families did their best to support their children with pocket money, it wasn’t unusual to find huntsmen and huntresses taking part-time work in the city on weekends. The school didn’t encourage it, but nor did they discourage it. So long as the work did not interfere with lessons, it was accepted.

But there were other options available. Especially to those so physically appealing.

* * *

“Thank you, boys!” Yang crooned, leaning forward and blowing a kiss towards the camera as the chiming sound indicated more `gold` being sent her way. “You know I love you-” Her eyes caught the name quickly, “PussySlayer14.”

Ugh. Seriously? Yang laughed and kept up her smile, shaking her chest from side to side and ignoring the urge to roll her eyes at so stupid a name. It happened. For every well thought out name in the chat, there was a `Biggus Dickus` or `Alfa male`.

“I think you guys deserve a reward.” Yang gripped the underside of her tank top. “Don’t you?”

The chat went wild, messages coming so fast she couldn’t have _hoped_ to read them. On a screen next to it, a system pointed out messages from her _high tippers_ , ones she wanted to keep engaged at all costs.

“Hm. I agree, Cylan. I _do_ think it’s time to let the puppies out.”

Not immediately, of course. Yang winked at the camera and pursed her lips, kissing the air and running her tongue across her lower lip. She leaned forward, bunching her breasts together so they could see down into her cleavage, the skimpy orange tank top doing very little to cover her. Without a bra beneath, her nipples poked out against it as little peaked tents.

It was important to keep them wanting. That was what got the tips. Desire. But you couldn’t keep them on edge forever or they’d become unsatisfied and go elsewhere. It was all about understanding how far you could push it.

“Say hello, boys!”

Dragging up her top and letting her large breasts fall free, Yang giggled loudly and shook her body from side to side, letting them shake toward the camera for a good twenty seconds or so. There was no bra underneath and her soft and puffy nipples were on full display.

“You like?”

Yang tweaked one of her nipples, making it harden a little. Sticking her tongue out, she brought her left tit up and in so that she could lick her own nipple, something she could only do thanks to how bountiful they were. Yang continued to play with them, pushing them up against the lens and doing other little things that her fans asked of her, at least for a few minutes.

The rest of her was naked too, her short skirt discarded half an hour ago and her legs spread wide open, her trimmed yellow bush visible and her pussy parted around a thin dildo pushed up into her. Yang’s taut stomach was proudly displayed as well, along with a few names written in black marker, names of those who had tipped big tonight.

“If you want me to keep them out, boys, you know what you have to-”

A loud jingle indicated a bigger tip. The dildo pushed up into Yang’s pussy began to vibrate along with it, a sign that someone had tipped hard enough to take control of her toy. It was a pleasurable sensation, enough to make her hum happily most times. If she’d had time to herself, she might have been able to get herself off after fifteen minutes of it.

Of course, for the benefit of the audience Yang recoiled like she’d been shot.

“AH!” Throwing her head back, she shrieked suddenly, collapsing backwards onto the stacked cushions behind her and clutching her crotch, holding the end of the dildo that was going to work on her. “Hmmmm!” she moaned, pushing both feet down and raising her hips up, arching her back until her spread open legs were pointed to the camera and her face was only just visible in the background, lower lip caught between her teeth.

“Hm, hm, hmmm!” she whined, shaking her head and twitching her hips madly. She brought one hand to her mouth and bit down on her fingers. The other reached over her stomach to her pussy and furiously rubbed her clit, her knees bending and straightening to thrust her cunt toward the camera. “That’s it,” she whispered. “That’s it. Oh god, oh god, please, keep it coming!”

_Ding – Ding – Ding_

The gold rained in, comments flying insanely fast.

“Ah! Ah! Ah!” Yang let herself collapse and rolled onto her side, bringing her knees together and reaching a hand between her legs to pull her lips apart. “Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck,” she cried, convulsing and spasming wildly. “Ah! Ahhhh! Oh yes, fuck me! Yes, yes, yes!”

_Ding – Ding – Ding – Ding – Ding_

“Ahhhhhh!” Yang shrieked, bringing herself to an orgasm and screaming. Her thighs clenched and unclenched, a spray of cum splattering out onto her hand and the mat in front of her. Rolling onto her back, she spread her legs wide, letting everyone see her went cunt as she slowly drew the dildo out of her body. “Hmmm,” she moaned happily, dragging it slowly up over her stomach and breasts, leaving a trail of her own juices there. “So good. Thank you, SimianLord. This one is for you~”

Opening her mouth, Yang poked out her tongue and dragged it up the went silicone, tasting herself all over it. It was a taste she’d gotten used to, as was the act of pushing the large toy down into her mouth until her throat bulged. Loudly, making sure to gag, sputter and spit, Yang throated and cleaned the toy, fingering herself between her legs as she did.

_Ding – Ding – Ding – Ding_

“I love you all! Oh, I love you all so much!”

Letting the final few waves of her orgasm was over her, Yang laid across the cushions and let the audience enjoy her body for a little longer, before she brought up her foot and caressed her toe across the camera’s lens.

“I have to go, boys and girls,” she said, earning a wave of requests and bemoaning comments. And, of course, plenty of polite ones from people who thought to stand out by being sweet to her. “I know, I know. I’ll miss you all too. I’ll be back on tomorrow night, though.” Leaning forward, Yang kissed the lens, pushing her full lips up against it. “And don’t forget to check my videos. I’ll try and have a new one for you all soon!”

The screen flashed black and Yang held her smile a second longer, checking the feed to make sure she was well and truly off. The moment she was, she collapsed back on the cushions naked and let out a heavy sigh, reaching for a bottle of water. Her throat was sore.

“Fuck me,” she whined, downing a mouthful. “I’m exhausted.”

“And annoying,” Weiss replied, sat on her bed applying some makeup. “If any real woman came like that, her neighbours would hate her.”

“Ha.” Yang laughed and laid back on the cushions, picking up the still wet dildo between her finger and thumb and tossing it aside. It fell onto the floor of their dorm with a wet splat. “They don’t want a real woman, Weiss. They want me. My job isn’t to act real; it’s to be an extreme.”

“Well you certainly manage one part of that. Extremely loud.”

Yang laughed but didn’t argue. How could she? They wanted her to come so hard she broke the sound barrier, and that was what she did. The fans loved it, and in the end that was all that mattered. The money she earned would go toward dust for Ember Celica, which ate it up like a vacuum cleaner, and toward a couple of nights out and a new outfit or two.

Being a huntress was expensive and being a camgirl beat working hours and hours in a bar for less money and _more_ groping.

“You done for the night?” Weiss asked distractedly, checking her face in a handheld mirror. Weiss’ pale complexion was highlighted by the faint layer of blue around her eyes. Her lips sparkled a light pink and Weiss pressed them together, making sure her lipstick was evenly spread.

“Hm. Yeah. Got to plan ahead, though. It’s been three weeks since I released a video and some of the fans are getting antsy. Plus, I’m gonna fall of the front page for most-watched videos if that keeps up.”

“Oh no. The horror.”

“Hey, that’s bad. I’ve got a brand to keep up.”

“I know, Yang. I _am_ Weiss Schnee. Remember? I was teasing.”

“Yeah.” Yang let it go, figuring Weiss knew more about business and brands than most. “Got to keep that top spot, though. You know how it is. That means I’ll need to rope Velvet into helping me record something, which means I’ll need to cover her fees.”

“Doesn’t she offer her services for a cut?”

“Hell if I’m letting her take a cut of mine, Weiss. I sell way more than most people do. Perks of having a bod like this,” she said, running her hands down her smooth stomach and between her legs. Her fingers came away wet. 

“Hm. Fair. If it’s cheaper to pay up front, go for it. What’s the problem, then?”

“I need a video idea. I’m not so hot on that one.”

“Ah.”

It wasn’t as easy as performing for the camera. That was more in the heat of the moment and her reacting to various prompts and comments. A video needed a story and a theme, along with some acting, and while Yang was confident in her body and acting skills, she wasn’t so hot when it came to actually coming up with ideas.

Her first video had just been her masturbating. It sold, but mostly thanks to her looks and relative newness on the scene. Her best video to date was one she’d shot with Coco, where Coco had taken the role of a dominant Warlord and Yang that of his tribute bride. It had been rough and brutal sex with Coco acting out a dominant and forceful role. All fake, of course, they’d both been in on it from the start, but fake or not, it sold like hot cakes.

Turns out people really did like a story in their porn – even the horniest of men.

“Guess I’ll need to pay someone to come up with that, too,” she said. “And pay someone to act with me.”

“I’ll star for half,” Weiss offered.

“Fuck off. I’m the one that built myself up. A quarter.”

“I’m Weiss Schnee. My name is better known than yours and people would flock to such a video. If anything, I deserve two thirds.”

“Hey, don’t start raising it!”

“Half is all I’ll ever do it for,” Weiss said, closing the matter, along with her makeup case. “If you decide you want it, let me know.” Finally satisfied with her appearance, Weiss dropped her mirror on the bed and rose to her feet, letting her white evening gown flow down her legs. It was an elegant number that wouldn’t have looked out of place in a ballroom, but which Yang knew would be on a bedroom floor soon enough. “I’ll be busy tonight. Don’t expect me back.”

“Hm.” Yang looked her up and down. Weiss really was beautiful, hence her own special way of making money. Yang had once wondered why Weiss didn’t work the cameras, but Weiss explained it away by saying she didn’t want her father or family to find out. “Anyone interesting?”

“Gentleman who runs a dust store in town. Fifty at the youngest, probably closer to sixty.” Weiss ran a hand through her hair and let it fall loose down her back, out of her traditional ponytail. “I don’t expect him to be very energetic, but he is paying well. Very well.”

“Ha.” Weiss’ prices were _obscene_ , but then, you got what you paid for. A night with _the_ Weiss Schnee, both heiress to the SDC and a famous singer? That was never going to be cheap. “Try not to break his pelvis.”

“I’m a professional escort, Yang. I know what I’m doing. If you want to talk to someone who doesn’t, talk to your sister.”

Yang grimaced. “I intend to…”

* * *

Ruby pushed her nose up under the long penis being poked through the hole in the wall and licked at it, running her small tongue up the underside of the man’s shaft towards the tip. He choked on the other side of the thin wall, his feet appearing underneath as he moved a little closer, pushing more of himself through.

Making an encouraging sound, Ruby gently wrapped her fingers around him and sat a little taller on the toilet seat, bringing her lips to his tip and blowing some warm air onto him. He twitched and trembled in her hand, groaning on the other side of the wall. Giggling slightly, Ruby leaned forward to press a soft and chaste kiss on his head.

“More,” he begged. “I - I need more.”

Ruby kissed him again, and then a third time, never once offering more than that. Leaning back, she spoke in a timid voice, “Payment first, please.”

A zipper opened hurriedly, and a roll of notes was pushed through a smaller hole next to his penis. Ruby collected them happily, with one hand, stroking him with the other to keep him hard. About four hundred lien had come through, enough for a blow and swallow.

Leaning forward, Ruby kissed him again, this time allowing her lips to linger on him. Slowly, she pushed forward, parting them and letting her lips slide over his bulbous head, drawing him ever-so-slowly into her mouth, pushing her tongue against him as she did, almost as though she were fighting him while also drawing him in. From the sounds he was making, he certainly enjoyed it.

Dicks didn’t taste so bad; Ruby had been surprised to find out. When she’d first started, she’d been afraid of it and worried if she’d be sick, but it wasn’t nearly as horrible as she’d thought it would be. They could _smell_ a little funny, but that was only each person’s individual scent and she got used to that quickly enough. The taste differed a little from person to person but was mostly on how clean they were.

Given that she was in a bathroom and with a sign on their side asking them to clean first, that was rarely a problem. This man’s penis was a little bitter but otherwise quite pleasant, long and thin. Those were her favourite, since the really thick people were hard to take in her small mouth. His skin was nice and soft, too, and Ruby hummed as she pressed her lips up to the cubicle wall, taking him in as far as she could.

“Ngh,” he gasped. “Oh shit. You give the _best_ blowjobs.”

Ruby felt a little pride stir within her. She’d tried really hard – almost as hard as she tried at being a huntress. It wasn’t just about sucking like a vacuum cleaner, that was something she’d learned early on. It was about attention and enthusiasm, something a lot of other girls apparently lacked.

She didn’t see the point of that. If you were going to make money sucking people off through gloryholes, why _not_ give it your all? You got more money, and everyone was a lot happier, her included.

It just didn’t make _sense_ to her to go halfway. Then again, she was the same as a huntress.

“Hm. Hm.” Ruby began to move her head back and forth, sucking on the man and running her tongue over the base of his penis, closing her eyes as she worked. Ruby wasn’t afraid to draw off him for a few seconds, even if he made unhappy sounds. “Be patient,” she said, giggling and leaning in again, smooching him. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“S - Sorry.”

Kissing him again, Ruby opened her mouth and just held him inside for a moment, not sucking or closing her lips but instead letting her warm breath engulf and wash over him. After feeling him twitch against her lower lip, she smiled and closed them on just his head, sucking harshly and flicking her tongue up against him.

“Ah! Uh! Hn! Hah!”

She kept at that for a little bit before letting go again and sliding down under him, planting soft kisses on every inch of him and running her tongue across him. She even pushed to the base and let her tongue dart through the gloriole to brush against his hairy balls. He liked that, gasping at being able to _see_ a bit of her, even if only a tongue.

“Oh shit,” he groaned. “I’d pay anything to have a chance to fuck you properly.”

Ruby made a happy sound but didn’t reply. The notice on the other side would have already made it clear that wasn’t an option and she knew he wasn’t asking. He was a regular; he knew the rules.

Deciding that she’d teased him enough – and it was getting on late – Ruby drew back and swallowed him once more, moving her mouth up and down his shaft quickly, sucking, nibbling and licking in equal measure, all the while humming loudly.

The humming, she’d discovered, make the inside of her mouth vibrate.

“Ah! Ah! Ahh!” The wall _banged_ as he collapsed into it. “I - I’m going to come!”

His cock was twitching in her mouth, bulging and straining. Ruby clamped her lips down on it, closed her eyes and moved her head up and down, sucking loudly and taking him down to the wall.

The first splash of his cum covered her tongue and the second came soon after. As the man groaned and moaned on the other side, she contented herself with the taste and texture of the sperm filling her mouth, swilling it around on her tongue and over him, keeping it all in her mouth, cheeks bulged, as she waited for him to finish.

Only when he had, only when his cock was swimming in cum in her mouth, did Ruby swallow.

The suction drew the last few dregs from him, leaving him whimpering.

“Mwah!” Ruby said, releasing his penis with a pop. “All done~”

The cock withdrew shakily. She heard the person sit down heavily on the toilet seat, gasping for breath. A few seconds later, without a word, another roll was pushed through. “A tip,” he gasped. “You deserve way more than you charge. No one sucks cock like you do.”

“Tee hee. Thank you!”

“Can’t I at least get a name?”

“Sorry. No names. You know that.”

“Yeah.” He groaned and stood. “Guess I do. Same time tomorrow night?”

“Yep.” Ruby poked her tongue through the hole and swirled it about. “Feel free to cum again.”

“Oh, I will. Damn but I will.”

The man left and the cubicle door closed behind him, the actual main doors to the toilets a few moments later, after a pause for him to zip himself up and wash his hands. Ruby waited another few minutes, both to make sure he was gone and to see if any more customers came. When it was clear she was done for the night, she picked up her earnings and carefully opened the cubicle door.

The men’s bathrooms weren’t as horrible as she’d been led to believe. Or maybe Beacon was just cleaner than the places Yang had told her about. There were three cubicles, three sinks and a long urinal, all of which were sparkling and well-kept. The only difference from the lady’s toilets was the urinal itself, and a machine selling condoms affixed to the wall.

Creeping past both, Ruby checked the corridor to make sure she was alone before jumping out and walking away, acting for all the world like she’d just been out for a stroll.

Sucking dick for money in the boy’s toilets hadn’t been what she expected when she was let into Beacon two years early. She couldn’t say it was something she’d ever expected to do, but then Yang probably didn’t expect to become a camgirl or Weiss a high-class escort. It was just that Vale was expensive. Way more so than Patch. Yang said it was because it was the capitol and safe – and that people had to pay for that safety.

Weiss said more about supply and demand and economics, but Ruby had tuned out during that, simply nodding her head when asked if she understood. Basically, dust and sniper parts and ammunition were expensive and being a huntress didn’t pay anything until you were _really_ a huntress and could take jobs.

Ruby didn’t have the experience to work somewhere, or even the age really.

All she had was herself.

And her mouth.

Pulling out her scroll, she unlocked the door to her team’s dorm room and stepped in, quickly spotting Yang splayed out naked on some cushions eating some chocolate. Ruby stepped on a wet dildo and cringed.

“Yaaang! Clean up after yourself.”

“What? Oh, sorry. Pass it over.”

Ruby kicked the offending thing away and Yang tossed it into a plastic box, pushing it under her and Blake’s bunkbed. Blake would be mortified if she smelt that later.

“Done sucking cock?” Yang asked crudely.

“Yeah.” Ruby walked over to her bed and decided the ladder was too much. She sat on Weiss’ instead. “I made…” She counted quickly. “Two and a half thousand. That’s pretty good.”

Yang grinned. “I made nine.”

Ruby stuck out her tongue.

“I’ve told you I can set you up to do what I do if you like. You’re short, petite really, but you have a great body and a petty face. Guys will always be in it for the cute and innocent vibe. You’d be a big hit, especially if you and I did a tag-team show to get you started.”

“Yang…” Ruby said it warningly.

“I’m just saying you could earn way more. And for less trouble.”

“I know, but I can’t do what you do. I… It would be way too embarrassing!”

Yang shot her a deadpan look. “And sucking cock in a toilet isn’t?”

“They don’t get to see my face,” she huffed, conceding the point but still finding some comfort in it. Yeah, it was a little weird to act like what she did was better, but she just couldn’t handle the thought of Yang’s kind of work. “And I don’t have to see their face, either.” Just hear their voices, and that could be embarrassing at times, too. “It’s easier.”

“You know, your social awkwardness isn’t going to go away if you act like that. I can’t believe I’m saying this, but you need to get out there and fuck people without a wall between you and them. Not necessarily suck them off,” she said, “But at least talk face to face. Being a camgirl is a happy medium. Sure, you’ll be performing in front of hundreds of people-”

“And you’ve already lost me!” Ruby said, eyes wide. “I can’t do that. I just can’t.”

Yang sighed and rolled her eyes.

It was an old argument. Not even an argument really. Yang was just looking after her and wanting her to do better for herself. Working like Yang did earned more money for less work and didn’t involve swallowing numerous loads in a toilet. Ruby could see the appeal, she really could, and would have _loved_ to trade what she did for what Yang did if she could…

But she couldn’t. There was just no way she could handle that many people watching her. She’d lock up, stammer, go red and then do nothing, leading to them all getting angry in the comments and her feeling even worse and worse. It was easy for Yang; she was so outgoing and didn’t give a damn about what people thought about her.

That wasn’t her. Her name was Ruby – performance anxiety – Rose.

_I don’t think I’d be able to suck penis if the person was watching me. That would be way too embarrassing._

“Where’s Weiss?” she asked.

“Client tonight. Some dust store owner.”

“Hmm.” That meant she could steal Weiss’ bed for the night and skip having to climb the ladder to her own. As long as she made the bed in the morning. “Blake out as well?”

“Yep.”

Rolling over, Ruby watched her sister’s naked body. She wasn’t upset at Yang for saying what she did, and Ruby couldn’t say she was a fan of working in the toilets either. It was okay and she needed the money – it could be fun at times – but the thought of being caught at it was horrifying. She’d be the laughingstock of Beacon.

What Yang did… it was the same kind of work, but no one laughed at her for it. If anything, they admired her confidence, just like Ruby did. She’d always admired her sister, wanted to be like her. _And here I am wrapping my lips around any old penis to come through a hole in a wall._

“Do you really think I need to do something different?”

Yang sat up and then stood, moving over to her bed and pulling on a white robe. Neither of them was overly bothered with nudity, being both related to one another and used to it after they started working for extra money. It was hard to be bothered by it when Yang was often masturbating on the floor in front of a camera.

Sitting down on her own bed, Yang shot her a serious look. “I don’t think it would hurt, Ruby. I know you’re shy and all, but you were the same when you first started here, and you made friends easy enough. You’ve got us, Team JNPR and even Jaune as a bestie.”

“Yeah, but I’m not sucking Jaune’s willy.”

“That you know of. What if he was one of your customers tonight?”

Embarrassment flooded her and her cheeks burned red. Instantly, her mind was assaulted with the image of Jaune as the last person she’d met, looking down on her with his wide eyes as she stared back, stunned and embarrassed to have been caught with his penis in her mouth.

It wasn’t the case; she knew that. Ruby thought she would have recognised Jaune from his voice. And really, if Jaune wanted a blowjob, Pyrrha would have given it to him. That and anything else she could get away with.

“See?” Yang said. “You’re so shy it’s ridiculous. And come on, Ruby, you’re doing the _worst work_ for the _least pay_ out of all of us. Except maybe Blake. But even she brings in more money on a typical night than you do, and she _likes_ her work.”

“Yang, Blake goes and works on a street corner as a common hooker. She has sex with people in alleyways and on the backseats of cars.”

“And I’m totally not saying you should do that,” Yang said, “Blake is definitely a special case there. But working a gloryhole in a toilet isn’t much better. The only reason you do it is because you have that shield in front of you.”

Ruby shuffled awkwardly on the bed.

“That shield is a crutch, Ruby. You could earn five times as much doing what I do, work fives time as little and not have to suck guys off to do it. Only reason you won’t is because you’re too afraid to give it a go. I think we need to work on breaking you out of your shell. If not for the money, at least for the sake of your jaw.”

“Y-Yang.” Ruby fidgeted with her fingers. “I-I can’t perform in front o-of that many people…”

“Then start small. Instead of performing for a hundred, do it for one. That’ll still be better than… how many people did you blow today?”

Ruby’s head fell a little. “Ten…”

“Ten people.” Yang stared at her. “For two and a half grand? Fuck, Ruby. You could earn more than that for having sex with _one person_. It’d probably be less risky, too. I know aura protects us from most STD’s, but it can’t be a good idea having ten different loads swimming around in your stomach.”

“Not everyone paid for me to swallow,” she defended.

“Not better, Ruby! And wipe your chin, you’ve got…” Yang pointed.

Ruby gasped and slapped a hand over it, coming away wet. Her eyes bulged and swayed on the bed, wondering how many people she walked past had noticed. _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. I walked through Beacon with cum on my face._

“See what I mean? This isn’t good for you, Ruby. It’s time you upgraded.”

“T-To what…?”

“I know a girl who owes me a favour. She runs an agency out of Beacon. I can get you hooked up as one of her girls.”

“As a whore!?” Ruby shrieked.

“Ruby, you suck cock for money. You’re already a whore – only thing is you’re doing it for cheap and with ten men in one evening.” Yang’s words had her sinking back into the mattress. “I’m not gonna force you, but this would be a whole lot better. One person a night unless you ask for more, literally an hour – or two if they’re really experienced – and you’ll earn more than you do in five or six hours spent in a bloody toilet.”

“I don’t know.” She bit her lip. “I’d be embarrassed…”

“More embarrassed than someone figuring out you’re the gloryhole slut of Beacon? You know that’s bound to happen eventually. Sooner or later, some idiot is going to take a peek over the top or spot you coming out. You already came close today with that.” She pointed to Ruby’s chin. “What’s to say tomorrow won’t be when the truth comes crashing down? You gonna be okay with men walking up to you in the hallways and offering you four hundred lien to get down on your knees?”

No.

No, she wouldn’t be.

“Okay.” She swallowed and tasted sperm, which only went to prove Yang’s point. “I - I’ll give it a try.”

“Atta girl.” Yang came over and gave her a one-armed hug, squeezing Ruby into her side. “I know it’s scary, but you’ll thank me for this once you get used to it. Plus, it ought to make you a little more comfortable with talking to people.”

“Yeah.” Ruby smiled. “Yeah, I guess it would. I’m still kinda nervous, though.”

“Hm.” Yang considered Ruby for a few seconds. “Maybe we could ask Weiss if she wouldn’t mind you shadowing her on her next job. Let you watch and see how it’s done, how she acts and stuff. If you can get a few tips off her, you’d be great. You also get to see what it’s like and decide if you can handle it.”

Ruby cheered up at the idea, especially of not having to do it alone. “Do you think she’d let me?”

“Sure! I’ll pay her if I have to. You can pay me back once you earn a little more. Weiss is all about the money, so as long as it’s worth her time, she’s in. I’ll talk to Blake, too. Maybe you could shadow everyone while we work and see what kind of thing you like most. Wouldn’t do to jump into something and be miserable, right?”

“Everyone?”

“Sure. Me, Weiss and Blake. I can even talk to Pyrrha and Jaune, and Velvet, Coco, Cinder and the others. There’s no shortage of people working the night jobs.”

Doing everything they did? Ruby knew some of their work. Weiss was a high-profile escort, Blake working a street corner. Velvet made her movies, Coco acted and Jaune and Pyrrha were a swinger set. Then there was Nora’s famous parties and Ren’s erotic massages. Everyone did something different, the better to not compete with one another and steal work.

Finding her niche, her own style, would be what set her apart, and looking back, the gloryholes weren’t a niche to be proud of. How many times had Jaune offered to help her get started with him and Pyrrha? How many veiled offers to help had Ren made? Not to mention Weiss, Blake and Yang?

Too many. She’d just been afraid to take any of them.

_What am I? A huntress or a mouse? If I can’t face people head on, how am I supposed to face the Grimm?_

“Okay.”

The thought of going the whole way was intimidating, but Yang was right. She couldn’t keep doing this and expect it to stay hidden. She’d eventually be found out. Steeling her resolve, Ruby looked to her sister and nodded.

“Okay,” she said again, in a firmer voice. “I’ll do it.”


End file.
